Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Revolution
Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Revolution '(乱闘の伝説：ナルティメット革命'' Rantō Densetsu: Narutimate Reboryūshon in Japan) is the hypothetical video game adaptation of the Brawl Legends manga. It would be released for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Nintendo Wii, with consoles varying their coverage of the story. Story The PlayStation 3 version of the game would cover all four seasons, including the Chronicles of the Fallen special. Although it covers esssentially the same story as the PS3 version, the Xbox 360 version would exclude Season 4 and the Festival of Vengeance special, while both versions exclude the Rescue Naruto arc and use an altered version of the Soul Swords arc due to copyrights by Nintendo. The Nintendo Wii version covers the first three seasons with an unaltered Soul Swords arc and full coverage of the Rescue Naruto arc. To compensate for the lack of specials in the story mode, this version is given exclusive story arcs taking place between the Rescue Naruto and Arrival in Karakura Town arcs, as well as the inclusion of the Prologue chapter. ''PlayStation 3 Arcs'' *Rise of a Ninja *Hunt for the Soul Swords *Arrival in Karakura Town *Karakura Aftermath *Festival of Vengeance *The New Hokage *Shinobi Chronicles *The New Akatsuki *Chronicles of the Fallen ''Xbox 360 Arcs'' *Rise of a Ninja *Hunt for the Soul Swords *Arrival in Karakura Town *The New Hokage *Shinobi Chronicles *The New Akatsuki *Chronicles of the Fallen ''Nintendo Wii Arcs'' *Prologue *Rise of a Ninja *Rescue Naruto *Chronicles: The Dark Wizard's Revenge *Hunt for the Soul Swords *Chronicles: The Jinchuriki of Sinnoh *Arrival in Karakura Town *The New Hokage *Shinobi Chronicles *The New Akatsuki *Chronicles of the Fallen Gameplay Unlike its predecessors, Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion and BOND, this game would take its engine from Naruto: Raging Storm. Fighting takes place in a 360 degree fighting style. Players are able to clash Jutsu, perform Ultimate Impact punches, fight on walls of stages, and experience long-lasting awakenings that have their own Ultimate Jutsu. They also have the use of multiple awakenings for certain characters, as well as true Team Ultimate Jutsu. Characters Some characters are exclusive to only certain consoles, while others appear on every console. Parentheses () indicate awakenings. Some characters don't have full movesets and are merely support-only. ''All Versions:'' *Lee Hatake (Sage Mode, Soul Swords Release) *Teen Lee Hatake (Sharingan, Susano'o) *Fallen Lee Hatake (Mangekyo Sharingan, Nine-Tailed Release) *Rig Hyuga (Byakugan) *Teen Rig Hyuga (Byakugan) *Jon Kurosaki (Bankai, Visored) *Teen Jon Kurosaki (Visored, Full Hollow) *Rayne Sabakuto (Sandstorm Mode) *Naruto Uzumaki (Four-Tailed Mode, Nine-Tails Mode) *Kakashi Hatake (Mangekyo Sharingan) *Sasuke Uchiha (Susano'o) *Konoha Sasuke Uchiha (Curse Mark Second State) *Ben 10,000 (Ultimate Ben, Nine-Tailed Fox) *Teen Ben Tennyson (Super Saiyan, Ultimate Super Saiyan) *Saya (Bloodshed Mode) *Itachi Uchiha (Mangekyo Sharingan) *Madara Uchiha (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o) *Nero Crescent (Super Saiyan, Golden Great Ape) *Teen Nero Crescent (Super Saiyan) *Hirudo Crescent (Super Saiyan, Shinigami) *Teen Hirudo Crescent (Kaioken, Super Saiyan) *Kisuke Ishiyama (Venom Mode) *Albedo (Xenomorph, Negative Super Saiyan) *Drake Alucard (False Curse Mark Mode) *Draco Tenshi (Resurreccion) *Kane (True Form, Nightmare Spine) *Raiden (Visual Jutsu Mode) *Algol (Soul Embrace) *Starkiller (Force Rage Mode) *The Fallen Prime (Eternal Super Saiyan Mode, Full Power Android Mode) *Jin Kazama (Devil Jin) ''PlayStation 3 Only:'' *Cole MacGrath (Ionic Overcharge, Evil Karma) *Infected Cole MacGrath (Bloodthirsty Mode) *John White (Beast Mode) *Jak (Dark Jak) ''Nintendo Wii Only:' *Young Naruto Uzumaki (Vermillion Mode) *Young Sasuke Uchiha (Curse Mark Level 1) *Spider-Man (Symbiote) *Mario (Fire Mario, Starman) *Link (Fierce Deity Link) *Bowser (Giga Bowser) *Ganondorf (Beast Ganon) *Imperiused Ben Tennyson (Basilisk, Ultimate Basilisk) *Harry Potter (Magicus Extremos Mode) *Voldemort (Elder Wand Mode) *Daisuke Jikoku (Dialga Mode) *Pete Kankaku (Palkia Mode) *Gina Katawa (Giratina Mode) *Ayame Tenrai (Arceus Mode) Gallery Brawl Legends Video Game.png|The PlayStation 3 cover Brawl Legends Wii.png|The cover of the Wii Version Brawl Legends Video Game360.png|The Xbox 360 cover to the game Category:Video Games